This Time With You
by Aqono
Summary: PWP, one-shot.


Virgil groans as Richie pushes him down on the bed and spreads his legs with his right knee. Very gently, tantalizingly, Richie brushes his knee against Virgil's crotch, making him gasp and buck his hips to garner more of the contact. At the same time, Virgil pulls Richie down and deepens the kiss; all the while Richie continues to tease Virgil. It's much easier, now, because Virgil's back is so arched, begging for as much of the contact as he can get.

Before long, they've both grown so insanely desperate. Snaking his hands down Richie's pants, Virgil wraps his hands around his length and gently strokes the tip with his thumb. Groaning, Richie simultaneously bucks against Virgil and arches his back. Small amounts of sticky pre-cum cover Virgil's fingers and, when he decides he's done teasing Richie—however against that idea Richie may be—he takes his fingers back, breaks the kiss, and licks his fingers for his wide-eyed boyfriend to watch.

"Oh, God," Richie gasps breathlessly and scrambles to unbutton Virgil's jeans. When he does finally manage to get them undone, he sits up on his knees between the legs spread around him and pulls them off, tossing them aimlessly to the side. After doing the same with Virgil's boxers, as well as his own pants, he leans back in and resumes the kiss, which is messier and more desperate than before.

With his hands tangled in Virgil's dreads, Richie breaks the kiss and begins trailing kisses down his jawline to his neck, where he gently, at first, starts to bite the skin. With each bite, Virgil bucks his hips against Richie's, and as the bites get her, the thrusting of his hips gets stronger, and the groaning gets louder. Before long, Virgil is practically begging Richie to fuck him or, at the very least, touch him, because he's honestly so hard it hurts.

It honestly never ceases to amaze Virgil how fast Richie can get him this turned on.

Wrapping his arms around Richie's back, he grabs the bottom of his shirt and swiftly pulls it off. Richie does the same for Virgil's shirt. When their skin meets, the sheer warmth of Virgil's body sends goose bumps down Richie's spine, making him groan. The combination of his own sweat and Virgil's warmth (and probably sweat) sends Richie's mind into a frenzy; all he cares about in that moment is feeling Virgil around him.

Momentarily, Richie rolls off Virgil and grabs a well-used tube of lube from the nightstand. After squeezing no more than a penny-sized amount onto his pointer and middle finger, he closes the cap and throws it back in the drawer, not at all concerned with closing it. What he is concerned with is getting himself prepared to be inside the man who is watching, desperately, every single move he makes.

Returning to Virgil, Richie hovers above him with his hands on either side of the body below him. Leaning in, their lips lock in a less messy, but just as passionate and fiery as before, kiss. As they kiss, Virgil wraps his legs around Richie's back and, when he's positive Virgil is relaxed enough, Richie gently slides himself in to the hilt.

Their eyes remain closed the entire time, and their lips remain locked. With each roll of Richie's hips, each thrust he makes, Virgil groans into the kiss. Before long, Richie's thrusting causes the most ecstasy-filled screams to leave Virgil's lips and somewhere in the back of his minds—that part of his mind that doesn't ever really shut off—he notes that he's found the exact way of thrusting that hits Virgil's prostate each time.

When Virgil begins to whimper in between his screams of ecstasy, Richie slides his hand between their stomachs and begins to, at first, stroke his fingers over Virgil's member in much of the same way as had been done to him not too long before. However, within no time at all, the movement of Richie's hand over Virgil's length times perfectly with the all-the-way-in, nearly all-the-way-out thrusting he is performing.

Only a minute or two more pass before even the most active part of Richie's brain shuts off to enjoy the blissfulness of orgasm. Throwing his head back and arching his back, Richie nearly slams deep inside Virgil as he lets himself go. At roughly the same moment, Richie notes the warm, stickiness of Virgil's orgasm against his stomach as his ears fill with the sweet sound of his lover's voice screaming his name. Not to mention, the warmth of contained electricity encompassing his entire to a degree only slightly warmth than Virgil's normal body temperature. The sound of Virgil's name from Richie's joins in to create something similar to music.

A moment of heavy breathing pass before Richie slides out and collapses onto of Richie, who responds with an unbothered grunt. The heavy breathing continues as Virgil wraps his arms around Richie and pulls him off, onto his side where he snuggles into his chest. Richie wraps his arms securely around Virgil's back, holding him close.

"I love you," Richie murmurs, his nose buried against Virgil's sweat-matted dreads. His breathing is slow as he enjoys the sweet smell of his scent; the only logical way he knows to describe it being the essence of him.

Virgil sighs contentedly and smiles, his noes buried against Richie's chest. "Mm," he murmurs. "Love you, too, Rich."


End file.
